


Confessions

by froggle



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, this is probably the only fic i've written that has no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle
Summary: The Captain confesses to his Lieutenant.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> another thank you to @/perpetualregret on tumblr to previewing this (and who will probably continue to preview/help me write all my fics kjghfhjk)
> 
> i Just Wanted cap to confess to havers bc it's what he deserves. also i wrote this fic a week ago and forgot about it so. take this while i write my modern au.

“About that sir, I know we do vital work here sir, but I want to get involved in the fighting.” Havers turned to look at the Captain wearing an expression that pierced his heart. He was almost… angry. “I’ve… been thinking… about putting in for a transfer.” He watered down the truth to make Captain feel better.

“See me in my office at 1300 hours.” The Captain said monotonously.

Havers gulped nervously. Why did the Captain appear so frustrated? What could he want to see him about? He tried to distract himself by supervising the emergency lockdown protocol. However, he found himself anxiously tapping his feet. One in the afternoon couldn’t come quick enough, yet part of Havers wished the clock would never chime.

Havers approached the old oak door and let out a small sigh. He knocked on the door just as the clock struck one. A muffled “Come!” resounded from inside the office. A nervous hand turned the handle.

“Ah, Havers... I’m sorry if... well... I did sound a bit harsh earlier, yes, uh... How’s the emergency lockdown coming?”

Havers sighed with relief.

“Very good sir, all items have been squared away as per the order.” He paused. “What was it you wanted to see me about, sir?”

The Captain cleared his throat. “Ah, well, yes... about that... Like I said, I’m sorry for being a little bit angry earlier... Ahem, yes... Well the thing is, Havers, I, uh, well... Good lord... um...”

Havers smiled patiently. The Captain then presented a small brown envelope addressed to his Lieutenant. He slowly opened it and began reading the letter. Captain watched intently as Havers’ eyes quickly but thoroughly moved across the paper. 

“I-I-I meant to give this to you ages ago, of course, but, uh...” Captain gave a small, scared chuckle. Would Havers even feel the same? Why had he been so reckless and given him the letter? Wouldn’t it have just been better if he’d let Havers go if that’s what he wanted? What if...

All thoughts were stopped as the Captain felt something soft on his right cheek. “H-Havers?”

Havers realised what he was doing and stepped back hurriedly. “My God, I am so sorry, sir...”

Captain stood there in shock, but not in a bad way. He felt... happy.

“No, no, i-it’s quite alright, Havers. I... It felt...” He touched his cheek and smiled. He gestured to his partner to step closer. He cradled Havers’ face in his hands. Havers gently pecked Captain’s left palm. He stroked his thumbs over the lieutenant's cheeks. He searched the face in front of him with wide eyes, close to tears. Something soft touched Havers’ lips. Their lips drew apart but they continued to hold each other close in a warm embrace.

“I... love you, Havers.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
